Atlantis,City of the Angels: Book 1
by LauraTheChocobo
Summary: What about Atlantis? The lost kingdom....well here's a fic for it...don't worry it's not going to be boring. Varie's POV Please read....i found it kindof sad, but cool. Read my reviews if you don't believe me.Book 1 of Forgotten Characters
1. Default Chapter

Atlantis  
  
It was happening all over again. You knew it and I knew it. Hitomi saw it coming, but we didn't listen to her...we thought she was crazy. No she was  
right. Noone thought that it was real...just a legend. Heck, they even made a movie out of it staring Mike J. Fox as the hero. But we all knew it, all us  
Escaflowne fans. We knew Atlantis created Gaea. We even pretened to see it. Hanging there in the sky. Brightly shining. Gaea. Created by Atlantis?  
After playing various video games and learning from my older sister, Gaea is a term that many 'historians' use to describe planets unknown or some strange  
world. Hitomi. Yeah, the dumb broad could see it. Clear as day too. Dang. She got all the luck. She got to go there. To Gaea, that is. I'm sure you all   
know the story. Yes, you better know the story or stop reading this. How many of you went out and found a piece of jewelery that swung perfectly with the  
seconds...or bought a tarot card deck? Hm? Thought so. You wanted to be just like her...Hitomi. Seeing the future, visiting Gaea, being a hero and   
actually see Atlantis. I don't know about you, but just to see Atlantis, that would be enough for me. So where is this great place? The home of the Draconians?  
Is it on Gaea, in the mystic Valley? Or is it here? Under the sea? We'll never know in our life time..so the closest possible way to see Atlantis is with  
our imagination. Yeah you heard me. The good old brain. So listen up to my story of Atlantis. You may hear things that are way cool or things that are  
way strange. But whatever. Stop whenever your imagination gets the better of you. 


	2. My faith is what brings....

It stays there. Unchanging, undisturbed. A ghost town. Vines creeping along, making it's home in the cracks and narrow ways of the City. The city of the  
fallen angels. The city of Atlantis. Holding power that lurks in it's own mysterious aura. Everyone thought it to be lost. OR never existed to begin with.  
I knew they were coming. They had to come. It was fate that they come. My son and his followers. People that believed in him. Her. The girl who would   
cause ruckus on Gaea, but also save it. Her name was Hitomi, wasn't it? My son liked her, didn't he? He was going to be a great king one day, I knew it. But I have no where to go. I'm stranded her, like this is heaven or something like that. But no, this is not heaven. Nowhere near it. It was more like a prison. A beautiful, unchanging, boring prison and oh how I wanted to get out. Out of this place, go to where I can be with my husband again. I don't remember the last time I saw him. It was before I went out looking for Folken. Where had that boy went? Maybe he didn't want to be found. He wanted to stay hidden because he was ashamed of what he had become.....I would still love him. I will always love him. Both of my sons. I cried myself to sleep some nights because I knew that I could never hold them in my arms again. That's what I want to do when I get out. To see my children. Help them along with their lives. I slowly creep up on a house. I knew this place. This is my first home, and shall remain that way till someone forgets about me. I hated that. Everyone knows me as 'his mother' but is that all I am? A memory sealed away? A ghost? My tears are just like feathers. Brushed aside and forgotten, but they still fall. You can't stop feathers from falling. Or dissapearing. I used to tell Van that all the time when he was still just a child. Van's love for me was shifted aside for that girl Hitomi. Their love is inseperable, is it not? It sickens me sometimes. I can see them. The way that they glance over at each other. I know Van thinks about me. I hear him. *closes her eyes* 'Mother...what should I do?' Van...he should just believe in himself. He doesn't though. Her fears, his fears. They mix. It becomes a deadly combintion. Do they relize it though? *leans against a tree* No. Of course not. The blonde one. He blocks them. Hitomi is blocked out of Van's view because of him. Allen was his name? Allen doesn't relize that he might bring the downfall to the world. He just thinks for himself. Young..........alive. I'm afraid for them. What if they can't do it? Wht if they can't save Gaea? *the world trmebles*. No. I must believe or all is lost. *a single tear rolls down her face* Faith. Yes, faith unites us in ways words can not. When they come, I will tell them. I will show them. They are on their way...to the future of Gaea! It rests in their hands! 


	3. The ghost of Atlantis

The wind doesn't blow anymore. What was the wind anyway? Just air moving...it wasn't like they said it was. 'God's breath' no....it was less than that. Much less. My aprecciation has gone down for everything. Death has made me bitter, I guess you could say. Death is lonely. I'ts dark, it swallows and destroys. Destroys lives of e erything it gets it's evil grasp on. I wish noone had to experience it. I wish...........no. I musn't do that. When you wish, bad things will happen. Things worse than death. Troubled hearts will amplify wishes. The worst comes out of the wishes.  
I told her that too. 'You shouldn't use the power of wishes. Your wish comes from your anxiety. That wish realizes your anxiety.....Your fortune telling... You think you're reading the future, but that is not so.....Youre anxiety, amplified by your fortune telling... has chosen a sad result out of many possible futures. Even now, your heart is full of anxiety......You shouldn't resurrect the power of Atlantis.....Don't forget, Van. Your wishes will determine the future of Gaea.' Then I gave Van power. A new energist..I hope he puts it to good use. But now they are gone again. He slipped through my fingers again...no not again....this is a reaccuring nightmare. I hate it. I want to dissapear. I want to vanish. I want to go to heaven....where the stars brightly shine. How they shine......like a billion spot lights, and I'm on center stage. I'm in the spotlight and loving it. My own story. People hearing about me instead of everyone else. I know it sounds shallow, but it's the truth. I have to be sincere. Draconians have that quality. They are sincere. But it's so annoying. Lonely. I'm really lonely. Maybe, one day, someone will release me. I'll be a free bird from the cage of gold. Until then, I'm still Varie, the ghost of Atlantis. 


	4. Happy ending for the stars

*How brightly shines that morning star, it's guiding light now seen from afar. With kingly means we travel on to that distant star. And when the time the journey ends, that morning light slowly ascends. We give our praises one by one to that distant star*  
  
Varie, you are that star. How brightly you shine and etch yourself upon's people hearts show your true character. And without you, Escaflowne would be confusing, boring, and your whole character effects Van in so many ways. Your heart is full of love and knowledge. Your eyes show wisdom and kindness. Your personality gives reasurrence to all. Without a doubt, your whole life is built into a story of romance and magic, that shines brightly.*  
  
How did I die? It was so long ago, I must've forgotten. Death etches itself into stone, a memorial to the dead from the living. Those who can still *closes her eyes and takes a deep breath* feel the cool rain, pouring down on a hot summer day. Days when I could watch them play in the castle garden. This place holds so much magic and love, that light shines to even the darkest of hearts. Night isn't about darkness, but about how the stars can brightly shine and give us wishes. Knowing that my son saved the planet, my empty soul is full of love and light, along with happiness and pride. My husband. I can see him now, something I can not say I have done in a while. My son, and his aquaintences, are healed from there broken hearts, into peacful, rested souls. We shall forever watch over our loved ones from the stars.  
  
*Light the light, now the morning is breaking, sound the drum make a joyful noise, ring the bell hear the music resounding, songs of praise and joy.*  
  
Joy. Something that I have forgotten. And now I remember how I died. I didn't. I vanished, without a trace. Sorrow made me dissapear. Funny, is it not? How one emotion can take your life, and strangle and drown others. Depression and sorrow should be two emotions that no other should experience. It is a horrible thing that can destroy. From my wisdom to you, the only piece of advice I can give: Love unties all, and faith brings love.  
  
*Varie and the other ghosts of Fanalia dissapeared that day. Varie at least got to see her family one last time, before she made her home among the stars, granting wishes, and watching over all, with love and light in her heart*  
  
  
  
I decided a happy ending. *Laura* 


End file.
